


Making a Wish Reality

by woody1424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Osaki Shotaro is Shy, POV First Person, Polyamory, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, told in Ten Pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woody1424/pseuds/woody1424
Summary: You always think that everything is set in life when you are so sure that you have met the one, right? You have whoever it is with you at all times no matter the time of day or whatever is going on outside. It seems set, right? You and that person for the rest of eternity and nothing to ever part you…That’s all bullshit.The reason that I say that? The two of us as a whole met this guy who can not be more perfect for the two of us.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Osaki Shotaro, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Osaki Shotaro, Osaki Shotaro/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 35





	Making a Wish Reality

You always think that everything is set in life when you are so sure that you have met the one, right? You have whoever it is with you at all times no matter the time of day or whatever is going on outside. It seems set, right? You and that person for the rest of eternity and nothing to ever part you…

That’s all bullshit. 

The reason that I say that? The two of us as a whole met this guy who can not be more perfect for the two of us. He’s so...wow I can’t even describe it. And believe me, I’ve described a lot of things before. If I could only describe this human, then I would be complete. 

How do I begin? Cute face that anyone could die for, a literal ball of electricity, shys away easily too. Did I mention his cute face? I guess that I did. Anyways, he’s been seeing me a lot lately. We go on some hangouts and occasional things, but I can’t help but have a gut feeling that this kid has gotten into my heart. I know he’s gotten into Lucas’, my boyfriend, heart. 

But now he has crawled into me? Osaki Shotaro, his little Japanese name, you are in for something, are you not? Something I know as soon as you get into, you will not escape. How adorable for some young little pup like yourself. 

000

The day started the same as it always does. I wake up next to my dashing handsome boyfriend before rolling out of bed. Today, we are host to Sungchan and Shotaro, except that goes to the rest of WayV as well. By the time that the two of us managed to get out of bed, the new members had arrived, and I was beyond excited. 

Yangyang and the others literally carried Sungchan out of the building on their big grand tour of the city. All that did was leave us with our prey, nonetheless. “How about we do some dancing? Seems like a good way to get loose?” Lucas suggests as Shotaro seems to be very lost. I smirk at that before nodding at that.

We soon find ourselves just dancing to the beat of some song that is blasting on the radio. Maybe after a few run throughs, I begin to fan myself dramatically as I use that as a way to get Shotaro to notice. “I’m getting thirsty…” I sigh as Shotaro becomes too worried. 

“I can go get us all some water?” the younger suggests as I nod. Soon enough, Shotaro has left the room as I look at Lucas with a plain look. He tilts his head to the side, his tell-tale of when he’s confused, before I abruptly walk over to him. “We are going to get him, trust me.”

“But how?” he asks as I soon lead him over to the mirror that reflects the whole room. I soon hoist myself on him before wrapping my legs around him. He seemed to get it as he pressed me against the wall. “Don’t actually do it, just pretend. I’ll put in the theatrics.” 

Lucas nods before all he does is place his lips around the little of my neck that’s showing before I watch as the door opens. I bounce a little on Lucas before I let out one of my practiced slutty moans before I close my eyes slightly. I know Lucas gets it before he presses me up further into the wall. 

I hear Shotaro shuffle around the room, so I dismount from Lucas’ body. “Shotaro!” I call as he now looks back at us. He has the kicked puppy look on, that I almost feel sorry for, before he walks over with the waters that we asked for. He soon goes back to pack his bag, when he thinks that we don’t have our eyes on his squirrely figure. 

As he makes it to the door, I grab his hand and pull him to me. “And where do you think that you’re going?” I ask as he now looks in my eyes. I see that spark, the same one I saw with Lucas long ago, before I see heat rise to his cheeks. “Sungchan w-wanted me too-”

“But isn’t Sungchan busy?” Lucas asks with his velvet voice draping over the scenery. I could tell that Lucas saw the spark too as that adventurous gaze glasses over his eyes. Oh, how I love that about him. Shotaro looks almost broken. He pulls away from our hands before we sit in silence. “I have something I need to get done. S-sorry.” 

He ran out the door as his voice cracked over those words. I watch as the door shuts when we call out for him to come back, but there is no answer. I grab Lucas’ hand before following the boy out. “What are you-”

“I know, it’s sadistic, but I got a plan.” I whisper as we now follow the small boy down the streets of Seoul. Soon enough, he reaches the building before heading inside. We hear him thunder up the steps as we soon follow. 

The door slams as Lucas goes to open it. The poor boy forgot to even lock the door...now I really feel bad. Lucas and I open it as we now shuffle the apartment. It wasn’t long before we hunted down the broken voice of Shotaro. 

“How could I let this happen?” are the first of many broken cries. “Opportunity, after opportunity, I fucked them all up! And now this!? Falling in love with his boyfriend now as well? How m-more fucked up c-could I get?!” 

By the time we finally find his room, he’s out cold. The rising and falling of his chest indicates that he’s asleep as we now pick him up and carry him onto his bed. His head rests on my lap as Lucas holds the rest of his body. “So what’s this plan?” Lucas asks as I run a hand through the locks of his hair. 

“Simple. We’re gonna make him think he’s done something he’s not,” I explain. Lucas gives me a look before a small smile arises on his face. “So we’re gonna fuck-” 

“No! That’s rape.” I objected before he could finish his vain idea. “We’re just going to leave a few marks and then fall asleep beside him. So something like this.” I’m soon on top of Shotaro’s sleeping form as I undo a few of the buttons of his white button-up. His beautiful chest is now on display as I suddenly give a glance at Lucas. 

He gets it and now sinks down to Shotaro’s lower half. He makes work of the jeans, but leaves the boxers on. I bite down on the skin to litter marks all over the precious milky skin of the other before kissing all over the male. I stop at his slightly parted lips to suck on the top one. 

A small groan escapes the other before I go back down his chest. Somehow, his hand wound up in my hair. I smirk at the small action before I pin it down to the bed. As I finished my work, I looked down to where Lucas seemed finished too. Hickies litter his plush thighs as well as a few scratch marks. 

I smile before pulling him away from the younger’s body. “Now we have to make ourselves look authentic~” I whisper before getting rid of Lucas’ shirt. He smirks before we both get rid of our pants. He then pushes my top a little to the side before making a few marks there. I smirk before claiming my fair territory. 

When we are done, it does really look like the three of us actually slept together. I smile before we all settle under the cool sheets of Shotaro’s bed. “How did you know what to do?” Lucas asks before we get settled. 

“Yuta. I bugged him for weeks about facts. When Shotaro gets emotionally overwhelmed, he usually sleeps for a while. So i’m not surprised that he didn’t get up.” I whisper as we now both take out positions. Lucas wraps his arms around the boy before resting his head on top. 

Then I just rest under Shotaro’s arm. I lay my head on his chest before we all three tangled limbs. I soon fell asleep, but excitement seemed to keep me awake. How Shotaro is going to act is going to be priceless. 

000

“Oh shit...fuck...god what do I do?!” I hear as I wake up from my slumber. I looked to see that darling Shotaro has finally awakened as I look at where he looks like a reck. I soon sit up before wrapping my arms around Shotaro’s warm body. 

I”m never in a good mood when I lose my heat slab. He looks back at me with a horrified expression before I drag him down. “Taro...it’s early. Why don’t we sleep a little longer?” I ask as I watch Lucas soon take the small boy over. Shotaro is tucked away in Lucas’ spoon form before he looks at me worriedly. 

“Awe, that’s cute~” I whisper before settling back in the sheets. Shotaro soon rips away as Lucas now comes to consciousness. He presses a kiss in Shotaro’s hair before the younger springs off of the bed almost. “What is going on!? Did we...did we?!” 

“It’s only what you believe it to be, Shotaro…” Lucas says groggily as his morning voice takes over. I smile at that before taking the smaller boy back in our arms. “Do you want truth, or confort?” I ask as I squeeze him a little tighter. 

“B-both?” He says with a tear filled gaze. I just nod before pressing a small kiss to his cheek before cuddling him more. “We didn’t fuck, Taro. As much as we would love to see you under our control, like the tiger I know you are, that’s considered rape, love.” I explain as I now kiss his earlobe. 

“Then why this set up? I’m so confused…” he says. I smile before I turn him to face me. “I wanted to see what you would think, after all, that’s the fun in teasing~” I say before Shotaro blushes madly. 

“We both like you a lot, so we wanted to make up for fake-making out in the dance studio.” Lucas adds before he now steals Shotaro away from me. That bitch, but I do love him. I see more confusion spread on Shotaro’s innocent face before I just laugh again. 

“How about breakfast? I think Sungchan is with the others.” I say before Shotaro just nods bluntly. Lucas is definitely a better cook than I am, so he goes on to head to the kitchen. Shotaro still looks utterly confused as I fix my shirt to sit upright. I run a hand through my hair before I go over to put Shotaro back together. 

I pull off his shirt before digging through his closet. I find one of his sweaters, but he’s now looking at himself in the mirror. He touches the small bites I littered over him, since all of them have bruised now, and then he goes to his thighs. He just runs one of his hands up them, and winces, but I find it adorable. 

“We did a good job, didn’t we?” I whisper in his ear as I now slide the sweatshirt over his small vulnerable form. “Yeah...I wish I did that to one of you-” 

“What was that?” I ask as I now tilt his head to where he’s looking at me. He jerks away so suddenly that he loses balance and falls down to the floor. I laugh before helping him up and setting him on the bed. That was when that tiger finally pounced. 

He now straddles me as he moves my shirt out of the way. The marks that me and Lucas made are now slowly fading as Shotaro soon attacks my neck. I don’t moan just yet, that wouldn’t really do anything, but I did allow for deep breaths and gasps. 

It was maybe a moment after when he was done sucking my skin that Lucas came up. He just smirks before looking at the new marks that are now splayed out on my collarbone and neck. My head was a little bit dizzy, but I managed to see Lucas now pick up the younger male and carry him out of the room. I just smile to myself before looking in that mirror. Shotaro, may I say, is quite the good kisser. I suddenly heard some ruckus coming from the kitchen, so I decided that maybe I should go investigate. 

I go through the door frame before finally finding the hall that leads out into the kitchen. I smirk at the sight that I am welcomed to as I just saunter in and grab a small glass of water. The scene, in question, is Shotaro being on the counter with Lucas forcibly kissing him. 

I just walked back, the two so caught up in each other that they didn’t even notice me walking along, before just getting back under the covers of the welcoming bed. As I thought that I had a moment of peace, Lucas breaks in and throws Shotaro on the bed. 

“Excuse me.” I speak as I come back from my five-second nap. “What do you think you’re doing? I’m trying to sleep-” 

“This bastard needs to be punished.” Lucas seeths as I see the dominance shining in his eyes. Shotaro looks at me with that ‘what did I even do’ look before I just look at the two of them. I feel lazy, not really wanting to join, but punishing Shotaro is very enticing to me. “What did he do to get you so worked up?” I coo in Lucas’ ear. 

“He knew what he was doing. Trying to overpower me? Poor mistake, slut. I’m gonna put you in your place, right here and now.” Lucas speaks as I watch Shotaro’s clothes get removed from his already-marked body in just a blink of the eye. A bottle of lube is already present as I look at how Lucas already smears the cool substance on his fingers. 

I helped him a little, holding Shotaro’s hand above his head, before Lucas slid in one of his fingers. Shotaro was trying to hold back his moans, so I decided to help him. I remove my boxers before presenting my hard-on before his lips. “Do you want to show me just how much of a whore you really are?” I ask as he just looks so dazed. 

Subconsciously, he finally takes me in, a moan coming from my own mouth, before he begins to swirl around that little tongue of his. Lucas now has three fingers working inside of him as little moans somehow slip past my cock being all the way down his throat.

He doesn’t have a gag reflex, surprisingly, as I could tell that Lucas was beginning to get fed up with the smaller male. He soon removes his fingers before getting on with his own member. Just a few pumps before he forces himself inside of Shotaro. I feel him scream in a painful way as tears now spring free from his eyes. 

“Babe, red. Taro’s not looking good.” I say as I now remove my member from his mouth. Lucas gets concerned but stays inside the male. Shotaro adjusts, I can see, but something tells me that he’s holding back something.

“Shotaro, is there something that you want to tell us?” I ask as I now take his hand in mine. I lightly kiss the crown of his forehead before he nods bashfully. I could see the shame and guilt shining in those innocent little eyes before he finally came clean. 

“It’s...my first time. I thought that if we really did it last night, that I could take it, but it turns out that you were right, Ten. I’m s-sorry.” he babbles out as he holds back his tears. I’m not mad, the others have done the same thing so many times before, so I give the small signal for Lucas to start up. 

He slowly moves out of the male before thrusting back in slowly. Shotaro moans out before Lucas repeats the motion. “Does it feel good?” I whisper in his ear as he nods just a little. “Good. I want your first time to be memorable. It deserves to be something good.” Shotaro smiles at that before he whines out for Lucas to go harder. 

And just like a servant, Lucas followed the command. My dick is soon shoved back down Shotaro’s throat before my cum is released in it. I get fear for a second that I hurt him, but I know in my soul that I didn’t. I smile at him slightly before Lucas cums in the condom that he had applied on while he was fingering the poor kid. 

“That’s enough for you.” I quickly lay down as he gives me that needy look. He just sighs as Lucas gives a few pumps to Shoatro’s member before he finally comes all over the two of them. It was then that all the tiredness hit the younger. I go to run a bath as Lucas praises him for being so good. 

When we lower the younger down in the water, he instantly wants both of us to join. I looked at the size of the tub before I decided to be the one to wait as Shoatro and Lucas looked displeased with that. “I simply won’t fit.” I say as I just take a seat on the cool floor. 

“You don’t know unless you try.” Lucas said as he pulled me into the tub. I lay on top of the two before finally allowing them to do as they wish. Shotaro giggles that cute little giggle before now rubbing some shampoo in my hair. Don’t get me wrong, I love being pampered, but not right now. 

We soon get out, and we’re tired. It’s the afternoon, but we all long for sleep. We pile in the bed, not caring how we ended up, before sleep overtakes us in it’s calming soft hands. I’m not feather-light like I was the night before, so I wasn’t awakened by random things. 

000

“Ten hyungie….wake up!” I hear a voice. My eyes flutter open as I see Shotaro now staring down at me. I don’t feel Lucas’ body, so I just keep my attention on the male on top of me. “Good morning, sunshine.” I greeted him. 

He smiles, blushes a little, before Lucas walks in. He changed clothes as I now still lay nacked in the bed. Shotaro soon hands me some sweats and a tank top for me to change into, which I did, before I clings onto me as we walk down through the hallway. 

“Wait.” I say. “Is he our now?” Lucas giggles before nodding yes. I sigh in relief before Shotaro proceeds to stay attached to me. We suddenly heard a noise coming from Sungchan’s room before we ended up going to see. 

Sungchan is pinned against the mattress by none other than Winwin as we hear breathy moans. I could see Lucas and Shotaro standing surprised as I looked at them with a prideful smirk on my face. “I’m gonna kill him.” Shotaro whispers. 

“For what?” I ask as we now walk away. “Doing the same thing you did?” He looks away bashfully before getting a pouty look on his face. I smile before we all cuddle on the couch together. Oh, this one has yet to escape. 

And I wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
